1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for hair transplantation, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for hair transplantation which utilize a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair transplantation is presently a widely-performed procedure. Typically, it involves implanting many individual hair grafts. The individual grafts may be micrografts or minigrafts. In a “Megasession”, or hair transplantation session, a large number of grafts, usually from 1000 to 2000 grafts, are implanted. Micrografts may contain one to two hair follicles and minigrafts may contain from three to five hair follicles Generally, the number of grafts done depends on the degree of baldness and density of hair desired for the transplantation.
The transplantation technique generally requires removal of an elliptical-shaped flap of scalp from the occiput, or back of the patient's head. The tiny micro and/or minigrafts may be removed from the flap of the patient's scalp which has been removed. The incision made to remove the flap is stitched together, and normally leaves a well-concealed scar. The new grafts, which might be micro or mini-grafts are then inserted in very small slits, or openings, formed in the patient's scalp where it is desired to have the grafts implanted. Usually, the grafts are implanted approximately 1.5 mm from each other into the bald area of the patient's scalp to be treated. Generally, the slits, or small openings, formed in the patient's scalp to receive the grafts, heal very well, normally without leaving any scars.
The Megasession procedure generally takes a complete workday of from five to eight hours to complete, depending upon the number of grafts to be transplanted. Normally, one team of physicians and/or physicians assistants and/or nurses work together form the micro and/or minigrafts from the flap of removed scalp. They carefully trim the flap of scalp into the desired number of micro and/or minigrafts, each micro and/or minigraft containing at least one hair follicle. This step is generally referred to as the harvesting step and requires the use of very sharp, fine knives, or scalpels, and the use of magnification devices, such as magnifying loops, by the first surgical team. Generally, a second surgical team forms the slits, or openings in the patient's scalp which are to receive the hair grafts, and each hair graft, or plug, is individually placed within each incision, or opening, by the second surgical team. The angle of insertion and the distribution of the recipient sites generally reflects the experience and art of the individual surgeon performing the procedure.
The disadvantages associated with the foregoing described Megasession hair transplantation technique, are that it is a long, laborious, and tedious procedure, which may begin at 7:30 am and not be completed until 2:00 pm to 5:00 pm, dependent upon the number of grafts, or plugs, to be transplanted and the efficiency of the teams. Furthermore, because of the labor intensiveness of the procedure, and the fact that all the individuals involved in the procedure are highly skilled and well trained and experienced, the procedure can be a very expensive procedure, the cost varying from $2000 to $12,000 dollars or more, dependent upon the number of hair grafts, or plugs, to be implanted.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present method and apparatus for hair transplantation, there has been no hair transplantation technique which is not a long, laborious, tedious, uneconomical procedure, and is not overly labor intensive. Therefore, the art has sought a hair transplantation technique which is less long, laborious, tedious, and more economical, and which technique is less labor intensive.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.